The present invention relates to room temperature shrinkable tubes, more particularly, to a room temperature shrinkable tube to cover a joint fitting of a coaxial cable and a joint of an electric wire, cable or the like.
In the prior art, a heat shrinkable tube, which is shrunk by a heating, is used for the above purposes.
Therefore, in the prior art, a heat source such as, for example, a gas torch or an electric heater, is required. The need for such equipment is troublesome. In addition, skilled workers are required to heat shrink the tube.